Prodigio y Catarsis
by flayjunior15
Summary: Un fic de William Geiger. Jung Freud recuerda partes de su vida en soledad como se prepara para la batalla final en el centro de la Galaxia. Recordando las malas relaciones de su pasado, entre ellas con su padre. ¿hallara a alguien con quien compartir sus tristezas? ¿Qué si esa persona está más cerca de lo que hubiera pensado? Advertencia de Calificación M, Lemon, Yuri.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 _Un fic de William Geiger_.

… **.**

 **PRODIGIO Y CATARSIS**

 **PROLOGO**

Los pasos de Jung Freud resonaron en el pasillo mientras ella caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre. Él le había hecho saber que quería su presencia después de que ella saliera de la escuela.

Jung se detuvo frente a la puerta y enderezo su uniforme escolar antes de llamar a la puerta.

"adelante" le oyó decir a su padre.

Jung entro y vio a su padre, Eric Freud, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Eric era un hombre impresionante, con el cabello rojo que había sido muy destacado de su familia, fríos ojos azules miraron directamente mientras ella caminaba por la sala y se ponía delante del escritorio de roble. Numerosas fotos de la familia de Jung colgaban en las paredes.

Muchas de estas eran las que había servido en el servicio militar, ya que era una larga tradición de que los hombres de la familia se unieran a los militares. _Los hombres._ Que era la razón por la cual Jung estaba de pie aquí. Eric no era sexista aunque había habido bastantes de ellos en la familia. Él era un hombre de tradición, como lo habían sido su padre y su abuelo, y así sucesivamente. Eric dirigió a su familia casi de la misma forma en que dirigió a los hombres que sirvieron bajo su mando en el ejército. Ordenada, disciplinada y capaz de recibir órdenes…

Jung fue el único hijo de su madre y su padre. Su madre tenía complicaciones desarrolladas después de dar a su nacimiento y daño interno sufrido, lo cual dicto su incapacidad de tener más hijos. Su padre había sido decepcionado de que el no tuvo un hijo, pero él todavía había aceptado a Jung y la levanto lo mejor que pudo, asegurándose de que ella fuera a la mejores escuelas y había dispuesto que ella asistiría a una gran universidad cuando ella terminara la escuela secundaria.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Mientras los chicos de la familia Freud se desviaban hacia lo militar, las chicas estaban fuertemente desalentadas. Fueron enviadas a escuelas excelentes y se les animo a seguir carreras profesionales, su madre por ejemplo, fue una psicóloga talentosa. Pero Jung había insistido en unirse al ejército, y quería asegurarse de estar en la misma rama que su padre.

"su graduación es mañana." Eric dijo "¿todavía planea enlistarse después de esto?" la voz de su padre era nivelada pero sus ojos mostraban decepción.

"Si, padre"

Eric deslizo una carpeta delante de él, y miro brevemente a esta, ya que sin duda esta situación también le había pasado antes.

"sus calificaciones han sido excelentes, y un buen número de universidades han expresado un interés en tenerte inscripta. ¿Por qué estas rechazando esta oportunidad?"

"yo quería continuar con la tradición de la historia familiar de nuestra familia"

" _A pesar de que soy una chica"_ pensó Jung.

"Y siempre he querido unirme, cuando estoy en la base me siento como si yo perteneciera allí"

"¿y porque quieres servir bajo mi mando?" su padre se giró en su silla para mirar por la ventana

"P-porque eres mi padre" dijo Jung. "yo te admiro y quiero que me veas tener éxito personalmente".

Eric se volvió a mirarla, no hablo durante un rato y luego se puso de pie.

"muy bien" la voz de su padre repentinamente se convirtió en un poco más fría.

"usted tiene mi permiso para enlistarse, sin embargo es de esperar ningún favoritismo de mi parte, y si usted no puede terminar el grado, lo abandonaras y te iras a la universidad de mi elección. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, padre"

"muy bien" dijo su padre. "usted puede irse". Su padre volvió a sentarse de nuevo y se volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

Y así comenzó la carrera militar de Jung. Pronto ella experimento todos los tipos de 'alegrías' de la vida militar. El despertar al amanecer, las largas caminatas y ejercicios tediosos. Ella también tenía clases para tomar. Ingeniera, tácticas, primeros auxilios. El Plus de la formación con los RX y otras cosas que no podía recordar. Luego fueron los errores de novata, la voz de taladro de los sargentos cuando ella tropezaba, mandándola a hacer vueltas extras.

No vio mucho a su padre. Siempre estaba en reuniones o dar clases a oficiales potenciales. Cada vez que ambos cumplían, era solo un "lo estás haciendo bien privado (o corporal) Jung. Pero esforzarse más en esta área". Y cuando llegaba a casa de permiso el trato no era mejor. Cenas silenciosas, y tal vez una película con su madre, su padre nunca le gusto hacerlo.

Entonces llego el día en que termino el entrenamiento con honores. Ella había caminado por el pasillo y aceptado el certificado que su padre le había entregado a ella y le dio un saludo militar a cambio.

Ninguna pequeña sonrisa o guiño, o incluso elogios sobre su rostro, solo un "felicidades".

Ella no sabía que era más pesado, si el papel en su manos o su corazón.

Después de eso, ella decidió enlistarse en la fuerza espacial, su padre le dio sus más altas recomendaciones, su madre deseaba que ella dejara a los militares, después de eso; aun así ella lanzaría la mejor fiesta de la historia y ella sabía que habría varias personas que les gustaría felicitarla, como Jonah Petricov.

Pero Jung se fue. Se fue a través del entrenamiento de gravedad cero y clases adicionales. Ella escribió a su casa, pero solo recibió cartas de vuelta de su madre.

… _ **.**_

Ojos de Jung se abrieron. Ella era consciente de las lágrimas que fluyen de sus ojos y de todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Su nariz estaba arrugada como ella olía el alcohol mezclado con el olor del sexo.

Una vez más, Jung pensaba como ella giro la cabeza para ver. Ella no estaba en su habitación (una sorpresa para este tiempo) y vio al otro ocupante de la cama. ¿Alex, no es que era su nombre? Alex estaba tendido con su boca abierta, dándole una vista un poco estúpida.

" _cama grande, debe de ser un oficial"_ Jung pensó mientras se deslizaba hacia afuera. Sensación de alivio por distanciarse de las sabanas.

" _Dios, estoy que apesto_ " pensó como miro de nuevo a Alex " _no hay forma de que lo hubiera hecho sobrio"._ Ella comenzó a recordar algunos detalles del momento. De la chica que tenía en su brazo la noche anterior, y la noche después de eso.

" _¿porque demonios yo me emborrache?"_ Jung pensaba como ella recogía su ropa y lanzo fuera una bata. " _se puede congelar para lo que me importa"_ Jung recordó salir en patrulla al espacio, todo parecía normal como a continuación, varios de los Alienígenas habían aparecido de la nada.

" _¿de dónde diablos vienen?"_ Jung vio a tres de sus amigos morir al instante en que los Alíen cortaron en rodajas a través de los RX (Jung pilotaba el único Sizzler). Jung y otra chica lograron destruirlos antes de regresar en un camino ardiente a la flota. Después, Jung fue al bar, ella debería haber visto a esos bastardos que venían, y luego estuvo Alex, fresco y seguro de sí mismo, dispuesto a prestar un oído comprensivo…

" _maldita sea"_ Jung se abrazó y miro el reloj. _"dios mío, ya perdí mucho tiempo"_ Jung se dirigió hacia afuera y fue hacia el baño. Mientras se acercaba, oyó el sonido del agua corriendo.

… _ **.**_

Noriko se enjabono a si misma mientras se sentaba en el baño de mujer a bordo de la nave Eltriun. El baño estaba vacío, la mayoría de los otros pilotos estaban decidiendo las preparaciones finales para antes de la próxima batalla, Noriko por tanto tenía todo el lugar para ella misma.

Noriko miro por las grandes ventanas en el espacio. Las estrellas brillaban; había más allí en el centro de la galaxia que podía ver a continuación, que cuando ella estaba en la tierra.

Noriko se salpico un poco de agua sobre sí misma como recuerdos de Kimiko, la escuela, Coachie, Kazumi…y Smith inundaron de nuevo en ella. Tristeza cruzo el rostro de Noriko como lo recordaba. Su primer amor, pero ¿fue solo un amor adolescente? Ella nunca lo sabría, porque él había estado muerto por más de 30 años. Tiempo apenas y la había tocado mientras Kazumi sería mucho más vieja ahora, ya que ella decidió quedarse en la tierra con Coachie. Pero desde que era seguro que este ya habría muerto, Kazumi vendría pronto a bordo con la Bomba del Agujero Negro.

Noriko se miró mientras se levantaba para ir a las duchas, todavía tenía solo 18 años. La ingravidez del espacio había mejorado su figura. Mientras parecía exuberante hubo musculo enroscada debajo de su piel. Ella había crecido un poco y sus pechos se enderezaban a pesar de su tamaño, los pezones ya endurecidos con el agua fría. El pelo largo y castaño de Noriko, de haberlo dejado crecer afuera, colgaban húmedamente sobre sus hombros. Técnicamente ella era de 42, pero debido al pasar gran parte de su tiempo en la velocidad de la luz, ella era biológicamente de 18.

Como Noriko pensó más, su rostro se hacía cada vez más triste, pues sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos o en la tierra y mucho más viejos. Kimiko tuvo una hija, Kashiwara que era la presidenta de su vieja escuela, cuando Kazumi se había casado con el entrenador (Coachie) Ota.

¿Y qué pasaba con ella? Noriko nunca trato de buscar a nadie más después de que Smith murió. Y mientras que todavía sentía atracción por los hombres, ella no quería amar a alguien que pudiera morir y dejarla sola otra vez. Eventualmente ella dejo de buscar amores y comenzó a formar profundas amistades en vez. La vida a bordo de la flota era diferente que en la tierra tal vez. La gente vivía con el conocimiento de que lo más probable seria morir en el campo de batalla. El amor era todavía allí, pero la posesión de tener una sola relación no era, como algunas personas tenían múltiples parejas. Al igual que su amiga Jung.

Noriko sonrió ante la idea de su amiga Jung, la actual Co-piloto de su Gunbuster. El matrimonio eran raros y los niños prohibidos; ¿Por qué traer a la vida a un niño, solo para que muriera cuando la nave estallara en fuego después de tener a un millar de Aliens impactando Láseres en él?

Como Noriko se fue a las duchas, abrió la puerta y entonces Jung entro.

… _ **.**_

La mujer rusa sonrió cuando vio a Noriko. Jung era su Co-piloto del Gunbuster mientras Kazumi estaba de vuelta en la tierra. Intermitentes ojos verdes miraron debajo del flequillo de su pelo rojo. Figura de Jung fue impresionante, grandes pechos sobresalían y el musculo ondulado a través de su cuerpo pálido. Ella no era musculosa pero tenía la estatura de un semental árabe, piernas fuertes y las caderas que hablaban de muchas horas en el gimnasio y la formación en el espacio exterior.

"te ves bien sombrío" dijo Jung, su voz haciendo que Noriko parecer como una idiota y obtener un sonrojo leve

"Oh, yo estaba pensando" dijo Noriko como abrió la ducha y se puso debajo de ella, dejando que la cascada de agua se rociara sobre su cuerpo

"¿pensando en Kazumi?" Jung pregunto mientras comenzaba a lavarse

"sí. Me preguntaba cómo se vería ella ahora, después de todo este tiempo" respondió Noriko.

"ella se parece a ella, con unas pocas líneas en su rostro, pero eso es todo. No debe preocuparse" dijo Jung

"no puedo evitarlo" Noriko miro por la ventana hacia el espacio. "¿Qué es lo que ella ha estado haciendo? ¿Ha hecho nuevos amigos? ¿Tuvo ella un bebe? yo no he hablado con ella desde que nos dejó"

Jung miro a Noriko, el agua corría sobre ella desapercibiendo eso como seguía mirando hacia el espacio. La tristeza y la soledad fueron grabados en su rostro.

Jung terminaba de lavarse a sí misma con agua y se acercó a Noriko.

"no dejes que esto te carcoma demasiado lejos en usted. Esto sucedió antes con Smith…" Jung se detuvo de hablar cuando vio a Noriko sacudirse como si fuese apuñalado

"pero…duele…" Noriko comenzó a sollozar "nunca he llegado a vivir con el este momento. Kazumi, Kimiko, todos son felices en su tiempo. Pero…yo estoy sola aquí…" las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Noriko como su cuerpo temblaba

Jung hizo darle la vuelta a Noriko para mirarla de frente "Yo estoy aquí, comandante Tashiro está aquí y todos ellos" Jung señalo a la ventana donde la tierra debería de flotar por ahí. "ellos están aquí y tu estas aquí con nosotros" luego Jung miro hacia abajo

"tú eres la afortunada" añadió

"¿eh?"

"estoy celosa de ti. Nunca tuve una hermana como tú. Yo era solamente una niña. Mi padre quería un hijo para unirse a él en la tradición familiar de soldados. Pero tuvo que conformarse conmigo. Nunca hubo elogios para mí que ya ha dado a los hombres que sirvieron bajo su mando. Es por eso que me uní a la fuerza espacial" Jung explico

Noriko parpadeo sorprendida en esta franca admisión.

"podría haber tenido hombres en abundancia, pero nunca encontré uno para amar. Yo creí haber encontrado uno, pero me fue arrebatado"

"¿Coachie?" pregunto Noriko

"Si" dijo Jung en voz baja. Noriko se dio cuenta que estaba llorando también.

"¡tú eres muy importante para mí!" Noriko dijo de pronto alto de forma autoritaria

"eres mi mejor amigo. Yo no creo que haya sido capaz de encontrar la fuerza para luchar en ese tiempo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me rompí después de que me desafío?"

"siempre tuvistes la fuerza" murmuro Jung

"no podría haberla encontrado sin ti, Coachie o Kazumi…eres como una hermana para mi…Onee-sama"

Ojos de Jung se abrieron como miraron a Noriko, una sensación de ardor barriendo sobre su cuerpo "¿hermana…?"

"¡Sí! ¡Te quiero Onee-sama!" Noriko entonces beso a Jung en la mejilla.

Jung se puso de pie y miro a los ojos a Noriko. La joven solo se asombró de la intensidad de su mirada.

"Y yo te quiero a ti…Imouto-Chan (hermana pequeña)" Jung entonces beso a Noriko suavemente en los labios.

Noriko se sorprendió sin saber qué hacer, dejando a Jung el besarla. Los labios de Jung besaban los de ella una y otra vez, chasqueando la lengua dentro y fuera y acariciando la de Noriko. Jung estaba casi que pegada a Noriko, sus cuerpos moviéndose bajo la ducha, el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos. Pechos de Jung se frotaban contra los de Noriko. Sus pezones eran muy duros y se frotaban en contra de Noriko, enviando sacudidas eléctricas a través de sus cuerpos.

Noriko aparto su cabeza. "me gustan los hombres…" Noriko dijo con voz débil como ella débilmente intento moverse, pero Jung la había presionado contra la pared. Jung había deslizado su pierna en el medio de Noriko y Jung podía sentir un calor que emanaba del sexo de Noriko.

"los hombres…me gustan también…pero, yo…te amo, Noriko-chan. Te necesito, a mi…me duele también…no hay nadie con quien pueda compartir mi dolor…"

"¡pero!"

"nunca me he sentido así antes". Jung susurro "nadie me ha dicho que me aman. Nadie me ha dicho sus secretos como usted tiene". Jung hizo cosquillas suavemente en las costillas de Noriko.

Noriko sintió la subida de calor en su cuerpo. Ella ya no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

"pero… ¿¡porque como esto…!?"

"de esta manera puedo mostrarte lo mucho que te amo. No hay tiempo para nada mas, miles de millones de Alienígenas son cada vez más cerca. Y tendremos que salir a luchar. Ambos podríamos morir y entonces no podríamos ser capaces de mentir en la playa hablando de nuestros novios, o ir de compras, o en tren en los RXs. O hacer las cosas que las hermanas hacen juntos. Quiero darte todo lo que soy. No quiero pensar en nada mas en este momento, solo en ti"

Jung tomo la mano de Noriko y la coloco sobre su propio pecho. Noriko podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de Jung. Su dedo rozo un pezón y Jung gemía como rodaba los ojos de vuelta.

"vamos a vivir en nuestro propio tiempo, por un tiempo" Jung susurro.

Noriko sintió una calidez extendiéndose por su pierna, vio a Jung frotándose en la pierna de Noriko y un fluido pegajoso caliente que era arrastrándose.

Noriko se mordió los labios, sus manos temblaban mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Jung, después Noriko inclino su cabeza y beso a Jung. Su lengua fue excitada afuera como Jung hizo lo mismo y se deslizo dentro de su boca. Jung devoraba con avidez la boca de Noriko, sus dientes sosteniendo suavemente la lengua de Noriko como la sacaba de ella un momento.

Noriko gimió como Jung la apretó contra su cuerpo. Jung meció junto a ella su pierna, que recorre el largo de su muslo contra el sexo de Noriko. La sensación era áspera y desagradable al principio, pero Noriko sintió pronto que se deslizaba con facilidad, el movimiento ayudo a que los líquidos fluyeran fuera de ella. Se aferró a los pechos de Jung como ella la beso. Ella lamió un pezón, haciendo a Jung gemir de placer cuando ella se retiró y bromeo en los propios pezones de Noriko también. Noriko arqueo la espalda como sacudidas de placer dispararon a través de ella, y Jung se puso de rodillas y le mordisqueo suavemente los pechos a Noriko. Moviéndose por su cuerpo, Jung mordisqueo la piel suavemente, lamiendo su camino hasta abajo hasta llegar al sexo de Noriko.

"inclínate hacia atrás" Jung susurro como apretaba a Noriko contra la pared.

Jung acaricio suavemente la parte interior del muslo de Noriko con la otra. La joven chica miro hacia abajo con la cara enrojecida, aferrándose a los mandos de la ducha como ella vio a Jung besar su muslo. Un besito aquí, un mordisco allá. Jung beso y acaricio su camino hasta llegar al sexo de Noriko. Con un movimiento ligero, Jung corrió el pulgar a través de la rendija.

"Unghhh…Unnn…" Noriko gruño y se sacudió como sus fluidos seminales fluyeron sobre la mano de Jung. La peli roja ha rodado para arriba tanto como pudo. Su lengua serpenteaba haciéndole cosquillas a la vagina de Noriko, corriendo lentamente por su longitud antes de tocar finalmente en su entrada. Las piernas de Noriko tiemblan mientras Jung abrió los labios y lamió su clítoris. Jung hizo una pausa en sus exploraciones para pasar a besar suavemente el vientre y los muslos de Noriko.

"Unnn…N-no P-pares…" Noriko rogó como Jung se burlaba de ella de nuevo. Las piernas de Noriko se doblaron y cayó al suelo junto con Jung.

Jung deslizo su cuerpo hacia arriba de Noriko y la beso. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de una a la otra. Jung acaricio suavemente el sexo de Noriko y la mano de la otra joven chica se deslizo entre medio de las piernas de Jung y se enredaba en el pelo húmedo de su zona intima. Deslizo un dedo entre los labios vaginales de Jung, y ella sintió que los músculos se constreñían como su dedo subía dentro de la vagina de Jung.

"Urmmm….Ohhhh…" Jung se meció contra la mano de Noriko antes de deslizarse libremente.

Jung trabajo su camino por el cuerpo de Noriko, levantando una pierna por encima de su hombro. Ella trabajo en la vagina de Noriko de nuevo. Jung dio una lamidas y después froto el pulgar contra el clítoris de Noriko haciéndola retorcerse de éxtasis. Jung movió el pulgar en círculos lentos antes de caer dentro de la vagina de Noriko. La joven comenzó jadeando y gimiendo como Jung deslizo dos dedos más adentro, estos entrando y saliendo después de un breve tiempo.

¿Fue esto lo que ser follado o excitado se sentía? Noriko pensó. Músculos vaginales de Noriko agarraron los dedos de Jung como la peli roja continuo lamiendo y empujando. Noriko comenzó a empezar a sentir una "liberación" después de tanto tiempo…de repente Jung quito los dedos y Noriko se quedó sin aliento en la frustración.

"ahora a mi" se inclinó hacia adelante y tiro de Noriko mientras ella se echó hacia atrás.

Noriko apretó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Jung como ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. La nariz de Noriko inhalado almizcle de Jung como llego a su meta. El sexo de Jung brillaba con sus líquidos y su clítoris. Noriko alivio la lengua y le dio una lamida suave. Jung gruño y sus caderas temblaron como un líquido que era un tanto agridulce se vertió sobre la lengua de Noriko. La joven continúo lamiendo y metió un dedo. Su dedo se deslizo dentro del sexo de Jung fácilmente solo para ser agarrado con fuerza mientras sus músculos vaginales se contraían por el placer. Noriko seguía introduciendo sus dedos como lamia a distancia, por lo que Jung se retorcía en el suelo mientras se pellizcaba sus pezones.

"a-alto…" Jung dijo causando que Noriko la mirara con sorpresa, su rostro ya cubierto con los fluidos de Jung.

Jung paro a Noriko y la miro. Ella extendió las piernas de Noriko mientras ella cambiaba las posiciones de sus cuerpos. Jung se deslizo hacia adelante y su vagina quedaba pegada en contra de la de Noriko.

"pon tu cuerpo así" Jung instruyo y ambas mujeres se prepararon a sí mismas en el suelo. Jung empezó a girar las caderas, haciendo que su vagina se frotara en contra de la de Noriko. Con ambos clítoris cepillándose entre sí, causando que Jung soltara un breve aullido mientras Noriko se hizo eco de su grito cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas también. Jung establece un ritmo rápido y pronto estaban empujando y arrastrando una contra la otra con el aumento de velocidad. Sus gruñidos y gritos llenaron la habitación, el rostro de Noriko estaba descompuesto mientras ella se estaba corriendo producto del éxtasis…

"Noriko-chan"

Los ojos de Noriko se abrieron y miraron directamente a Jung.

"Te amo."

Noriko fue sobre el borde y grito producto del orgasmo. Jung cayo justo después de ella y lanzo un grito bajo como ella también llego al límite. Ambas mujeres gruñeron mientras sus cuerpos se contrajeron uno contra el otro. Y se sentían como que algo las dejaba, un peso, una carga que había sido llevado durante años se cayó de sus hombros, haciendo que se sintieran como si fueran a volar en el espacio. Pronto sus gritos se detuvieron, y Jung desacoplaba sus piernas y se movía encima de Noriko, mientras la besaba suavemente.

… _ **.**_

Después de permanecer juntas en su resplandor, ambas mujeres se bañaron entre sí en la misma ducha donde hicieron el amor. Después de eso, se fueron a la piscina del baño donde se colocaron en los brazos del otro mientras se quedaban mirando a las estrellas.

"Gracias, Noriko-chan." decía Jung mientras jugaba con los extremos del cabello de Noriko

"yo soy la que debería darte las gracias." Noriko dijo mientras descansaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Jung "me siento mejor, más liviana, he estado tan triste pensando en lo de Smith, Kazumi y los otros. Pero ahora el dolor ha dejado de doler tanto, ya puedo dejar a Smith descansar en paz ahora."

Jung sonrió "y yo puedo perdonar a mi padre, y tal vez concentrarme en otras cosas, como la linda oficial compañera mía…tal vez…" Jung dijo con tristeza como ella pasó un dedo por el muslo de Noriko

Mirada contenta de Noriko cayo lentamente como hablo "uhh…Onee-sama…"

"¿Si?"

"me encanto lo que hicistes por mi…pero, yo no sé….quiero decir, que yo no soy…"

"¿lesbiana?"

"Si, lo siento… ¡Por favor, no te enfades!" Noriko miro a Jung con los ojos ligeramente asustados.

"¡yo te quiero tanto Onee-sama!"

"Está bien." dijo Jung. Ella se levantó y ayudo a Noriko a ponerse en pie. "Yo entiendo. Yo tampoco soy una lesbiana, y eres la primera mujer con la cual he hecho el amor."

"¿la primera?" Noriko sonaba un podo dudosa.

"Si, he oído como las mujeres hacen el amor a otras mujeres, y yo solo 'quise volar' con eso" Jung de repente se rió causando que Noriko también se riera, haciendo que otro pequeño peso en sus hombros las dejara.

Jung después puso las manos sobre los hombros de Noriko "preferiría tenerte como Imouto durante mucho tiempo, entonces te tendría como mi amante durante un corto tiempo"

"¿corto tiempo?"

"Si, o tal vez no…nunca he visto a mucha gente permanecer juntos después de un encuentro como este, la pasión se desvanece y ven que no son realmente el uno para el otro, y lo único que tenían en común eran sus hormonas, ya había mucho más que perder incluso para mi"

"¡yo no quiero perderte Onee-sama!" las dos mujeres se abrazaron una contra la otra en un abrazo que estaba vacío de pasión pero llena de amor.

De repente el altavoz que estaba cerca de la puerta sonó.

"¡Teniente Freud y Teniente Takaya! el Comandante Tashiro solicita que se les una en el puente lo antes posible!"

"Kazumi debe venir." dijo Noriko "el Comandante Tashiro dijo que se pondría en contacto con nosotros cuando estuviera a punto de llegar"

Jung salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el vestidor "Si, hablando de llamadas a la realidad." Jung hizo una pausa en la puerta del vestidor.

"Nos vemos en el puente Imouto-chan. Ja na" Jung entonces desapareció en el vestuario.

Noriko permaneció por solo un poco más de tiempo mirando a las estrellas antes de ella saliera y apagara la luz detrás de ella.

… _ **.**_

 **EPILOGO**

Jung vio al Gunbuster descender dentro de la bomba del Agujero Negro. Noriko y Kazumi tendrían que detonarla desde el interior debido a todo el daño que esta recibió en el anterior combate. Y a pesar de que tenían otro motor Warp, esto les tomaría miles de años para volver. Ella iba a perder a su…

Jung cambio el poder de las comunicaciones, a pesar de que las comunicaciones externas eran ya imposibles, Jung tuvo que tratar de cambiar a una línea privada directo a la sección del Gunbuster de Noriko.

El rostro de Noriko apareció en la pantalla, muy difusa y débil, pero ella estaba ahí.

"¡Onee-sama!" exclamo Noriko "¡tienes que salir de aquí cuando antes! ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

"Lo sé, solo quiero que sepas que esto no es un adiós. Lo dije antes, voy a estar esperando para ustedes dos. No importa cuánto tiempo tome, yo no moriré hasta tu regreso a casa Imouto-chan."

"¡Y yo me quedare con vida para ti Onee-sama! ¡Cuida de Kimiko y Takami por mí!"

"Claro." Jung puso una sonrisa lenta. "Mejor que tienes que apresurarse a casa Noriko-chan. No voy a ser capaz de mantener el agua caliente corriendo para siempre."

"¡Onee-sama!" Noriko exclamo "¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así en un momento como este?"

Jung solo se rió y Noriko supo de inmediato que había sido engañada…

La conexión fue cortada y las imágenes de las hermanas se perdieron entre sí de sus pantallas. Jung encendió los motores de su Sizzler y se disparó de nuevo al Eltriun como Noriko y Kazumi continuaban en dirección hacia abajo.

 _ **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Un fic de William Geiger_.

 _Bueno aquí por fin traigo el último One Shot traducido de esta serie, espero este bien aproximada a su idioma original, es de otro One Shot de Gunbuster, para aportar a esta sección sobre todo en español. Recalcar lo obvio que este escrito no es mío sino que solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo para el disfrute de quien conozca la serie. Todos sus derechos como el de la presente serie (_ _ **obvio, no se para que nos piden que remarquemos siempre eso**_ _) no son míos._

 _Este One Shot lo encontré en el mismo lugar que encontré a los dos anteriores que subí hace un tiempo, ya que como dije anteriormente, es una página bastante perdida que no permite copiar los Links ni muchos menos tiene índices o cosas así, solo los textos de Fics y el resto de la página de un blanco que no da ni para adelante ni para atrás excepto los mismos Fics que accedes con un solo Click. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Además que esta historia junto a la otras dos fue escrita un año antes que las mencionadas en el año que fue el 2001, dudo que a alguien le importe a estas alturas eso xD. Pero acepto reclamos siempre y cuando sean viables o si eres el autor que yo lo dudo xD._

 _En si para volver a recalcar, esta historia está en categoría M para adultos, debido a su contenido de escenas Lemon (escenas sexuales) y también de corte Yuri (mujer-mujer) para aclararlo antes de leerlo aunque lo remarque en el sumario. En si quizás sea sorprendente viniendo de mi subir algo de este contenido, pero dado que no soy homofóbico y que además este escrito al leerlo me sorprendió, no solo por el toque Lemon jeje…sino también por el buen grado de profundidad de los personajes presentes en el relato tanto fuera como dentro de los momentos del Lemon, por lo que semejante buena joya de escrito merecía darse a conocer al menos a los Fans (pocos pero los hay) de Gunbuster en español. Así que aquí esta._

 _Bueno, este era el último One Shot que necesitaba traducir de Gunbuster, espero me haya quedado bien en dado caso pero bueno, juzguen ustedes ya que trate de hacerlo entender lo mejor posible al español y no que fuera una traducción al pie de la letra o no se entendería mucho. Quizás traduzca otros One Shot de otras series como una de Área 88 que encontré en el mismo sitio que estas historias y que me gusto, pero eso será con el tiempo ya que ahora quiero enfocarme en escribir mis propias historias. Solo hice esto como una manera de homenaje a esta serie que se lo merecía ya que no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de dedicarle una propia yo mismo que sintiera le hiciera justicia, pero aquí está esta de todos modos._

 _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho. Así sea para saber si apesto en esto de las traducciones o no xD… gracias._


End file.
